


To Have You Like This

by sylvain



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutant Reader, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top!Reader, bottom!Leonardo, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: Based on Tumblr request/prompt.After your mutation, you had struggled to come to terms with the chameleon-like changes to your body. Luckily, you made a friend in Leonardo. The blue-banded leader quickly became your best friend, helping you transition to life as a mutant amid the chaos of NYC. But the energy between you has been shifting. Tonight, the feelings you two have been pushing down are going to come to the surface.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	To Have You Like This

Leonardo has always treated you as an equal. You were a fighter before your mutation, so your time with him hasn’t been all about the fundamentals of attack and defense. Training with Leo is more learning the ins and outs of your new abilities, figuring out how to use them to your advantage. But tonight, standing on opposite ends of the dojo, weapons tossed aside, neither of you are thinking about running drills. 

Swordplay turned to grappling some time ago, and the tension that has been building between you for weeks has finally come to a head. Staring each other down, your chests heaving from exertion, both of you can feel the change in the air. 

You see him shift, adjusting his belt to accommodate the effect you have on him. With your heightened senses, you can smell his arousal mixing with your own. 

Your tongue flicks and slowly licks your lips, reminding him just how long and dextrous it’s become. Leonardo’s pupils dilate and he shudders at the sight. Giving a little smirk, you turn toward the tunnel for the showers with no doubt he’ll follow.

⁂

He meets you at the foot of his bed--your best friend and closest ally--but now you see each other in a new light. Everything is about to change. 

Half-dressed and still dripping from your showers, there's a hunger in the way you drink in the sight of one another. Not an ounce of tension has dissolved. If anything, anticipation has drummed up more desire.

Leo breathes your name and it's a foreign sound--tortured and wanton. His voice trips down your spine and sends sparks through your veins. The fearless leader sounds uncertain. Curious and hopeful and a little bit lost.

For as long as you've been friends, you've known that if anything were to happen between you it would be you who makes the first move. 

You take a step forward, and your hands find his chest. 

Much like your time together in the dojo, this moment in Leo’s bedroom feels like taking your new body for a test drive. You know the fundamentals of a kiss, of a fuck, but now that you’re no longer fully human it all feels new. With Leo, so many things do.

You feel his heartbeat quicken and his breathing cease. You’ve touched before--donning armor, tending to injury--but never like this. The broad expanse of his chiseled plastron is warm under your hands, still slick from his shower. Your throat is tight. Your lips are dry.

You stand a few inches taller than him. Being this close makes it obvious. So you gather the tails of his mask in your hands. You urge him up on his toes to meet your height. His focus is on your lips, just as yours is on his, until your faces are too close for your eyes to do anything but close.

Cool, firm lips slide against yours. And when Leo releases a shaky exhale, his breath tastes like bitter herbs and honey. His forehead presses into yours as his hands hold your waist, and you feel him sway just a bit as he stands. You tip your head to bring your lips to his again.

He breaks the kiss, his voice trembling. “Please,” he says, and you pet his cheek, his neck. 

You nod your head against his where you’re still pressed close. You’ve been friends long enough, grown close enough, to know Leonardo has never been intimate with anyone before. “Do you want to stop?” you ask, your voice dipping low. “Or do you want-”

“More,” he pleads in a rush, and he breathes against your lips as he takes it. His next kiss is urgent and wet. It’s desperate and perfect. His large hands sweep up your back and you love the strength of his thick fingers as they pull you chest to chest.

You cradle his chin and tilt his head to fit his lips better against yours. With your other hand, you caress his plastron--taking your time, feeling scars you hadn’t noticed before. Your heart twists as your fingertips find each divot and crack. You press another kiss to his lips before letting your mouth wander. 

Your kisses travel his neck, down his shoulder with quick nips and licks. You run your tongue along the hard edge of his plastron, worshipping his heroism and sacrifice without words. Your hands move down the sensitive skin of his sides as your mouth continues its reverent descent. At his center, your hands slide over his belt, hinting at what you want to give him and asking for permission.

He looks down on you. His breathing already ragged. A hand strokes your head before he's undoing his belt with haste. 

“We can stop,” you remind him, scratching designs down his thighs.

He huffs, his lashes fluttering as his eyes roll. He shakes his head and his shorts fall to the floor.

You shove him onto the mattress and smile knowing you've caught the ninja by surprise. Your hand drifts low on his abdomen, so low you can feel the impressive bulge under his plastron. You can guess how close he is to dropping down.

He pushes himself toward the headboard and reclines upon the pillows for you. He looks gorgeous like this. Laid out and desperate for your touch. 

Kneeling between his legs, you remove your shirt and slide the waistband of your sweatpants down your thighs. As you lie over him, Leo rocks on his shell. The press and friction of your bodies spikes your arousal and curls your toes.

You hitch his leg over your hip, dragging him impossibly closer. Needing him closer. You moan against his lips.

“More,” he begs, his voice rough. The headboard groans under his grip as he writhes. 

There’s no question in your mind, you’ll give him what he needs. You want him. All of him. It excites you to know he feels the same. Even quick as you are, he whines when you have to break contact to strip off the rest of your clothes. 

When there’s nothing between you but fevered skin, you lean forward again, covering him with your body. You pin him down by his wrists, your single-handed hold tight and firm. 

Leo looks up at you, his blue eyes stormy with passion and full of trust. He arches into your free hand as it explores his body. He feels alive in a way he hasn’t felt before. Under your gaze, your touch, he feels exposed and known and vulnerable in a way he’s never allowed himself to feel with anyone else.

Your hands come down to his sides, grab his shell by his hips, and you rut against him where he lies, so pliant, cooperative, and needy. He bucks his hips on a wrecked moan.

“Go ahead,” you say, one hand sneaking between you, stroking his belly. You palm the bulge under his plastron and he squirms. He whimpers. And you tease, "That's it." Massaging the rise of his abdomen, you command, “Let me see you.”

With a sigh that turns into a moan, he drops down. You look between you to take in the sight of him lined up beside your own dick. His length, his girth. He’s not so different from other men. Though yours are more similar now that you're reptilian as well. 

  
You caress him with even, curious strokes, marveling at the texture of his flesh. The heat of it. Precome gathers at his tip and leaks down his length. It mixes with yours and smoothes the rough glide.

“Don’t,” Leo says, and it sounds like he’s going to break.

Your hand stills as your eyes meet. 

“...'m close. Want to feel you.”

“I’m right here,” you assure him and bring your mouths together for a kiss that’s careful and slow.

Leo hums against your lips and it vibrates against your lips in a way that leaves you greedy for more. As a leader, Leo carries the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. But here, he lets go of all that, he melts.

“Fuck me,” he says and you think, for a moment, the world has stopped. 

You must take too long to respond because when the world starts up again, Leo is looking up at you, his mouth soft and open, and he’s asking again.

You kiss him hard this time and tell him, “I’ve got you,” as if the way you have him pinned isn’t enough. Because you mean it in every sense. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

With a teasing drag of your body against his, you slide down and part his legs. You abandon his dick for now, much more interested in fulfilling your promise. Eager to get him ready to take you in. 

Leo's hand leaves the headboard to reach for yours. Your fingers link at his hip as your tongue laves at the most intimate part of him. Your tongue presses and Leo gasps. 

He's tight and hot, sucking you in so greedily you slow down to hear the agony of his desire. He grinds down on your face as you offer him one finger then more. Taking him apart like this, with your fingers and tongue, quickly becomes your new favorite thing. 

Bobbing just above you, his perfect cock throbs with anticipation and neglect. It’s dark, straining, dripping. You think it probably hurts to be that hard. Your own dick aches as it hangs between your thighs, well affected by Leo’s grunts and moans. 

When your tongue leaves his ass and he whimpers, you assure him with a voice that’s low and smooth, “I’m right here.” 

His gaze is open and sure as he nods. Then you align the head of your dick where he wants it and make it known you’re going to give him everything he needs.

You sink in slowly, a bit in awe that you get to have him like this. 

He moans through the slide until he's taken every inch. He shudders as your hips meet and pleasure coils at your core. A wrecked sound breaks from Leo's throat. A mewl. A purr. You wonder if he knows what he's doing to you. His body tenses while he's filled to the root and your thighs tremble, your hips stutter. You pull back and plunge in and grunt his name. 

He returns your call, panting and weak. Looks up at you, unguarded--cheeks flushed, eyes blown and glazed. To see him flawlessly laid out like this charges something possessive in you. You never knew you could want something, someone, so desperately until you had Leo writhing beneath you. 

Your skin flares blue and green, orange and red rippling up your spine, washing you in color. You bend down meeting Leo for a deep, burning kiss. And you take his dick in hand where it's creating a mess over his stomach. 

Your thrusts are short and deep. You work yourself up with quick fucks like it's a challenge. You work him over at a pace just as punishing, driving him toward orgasm and holding him at the edge.

Leo's head bangs against the headboard in time with your thrusts and a churr rolls through his chest. But the way he says your name, quiet and tender, has you coming undone.

You pull out to cover him in ropes of your sticky, hot spend. Your body shakes with each spurt and Leo greedily licks up a drop that's landed on his chin. It's the taste of you that does him in. 

He's been on edge so long the orgasm tears through him like a shock. He shivers and quakes as you lick him clean. When you kiss him, he tastes the mix of your come and his spent dick gives an involuntary twitch of interest. 

"More?" you ask with a quirk of your brow.

Leo gives you a lazy smile that's sated and happy as his limbs give a final shudder and fall limp. "Later?"

You can't remember a time you've seen him look so relaxed. "Sure." You stroke his chest and curl into his side. There's nowhere better to be. "Later, I can do." 


End file.
